Vintage Imports
Vintage Imports' items can be obtained from events, quests, from your boyfriends and some of them can be bought from Exclusive Deals (but they are very expensive; they cost around 300-500 ). In your closet, they have a yellow outline. Collections: Vegas Sequin Clubbing Dress.jpg|Vegas Sequin Clubbing Dress Lovable Pink Heart Necklace.jpg|Lovable Pink Heart Necklace Pink Pearl Droplets Earrings.png|Pink Pearl Droplets Earrings Sunshine Orange Ruffle Dress.jpg|Sunshine Orange Ruffle Dress Sunshine Orange Daisy Heels.jpg|Sunshine Orange Daisy Heels Outfits: Vintage347_Imports.jpg Vintage350_Imports.jpg Vintage386_Imports.jpg Vintage690_Imports.jpg Vintage900_Imports.jpg Vintage921_Imports.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_140.jpg|Furtastic Future Outfit Vintage_Imports_Item_148.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_110.jpg Vintage1052Imports.png|White Classic With a Twist Outfit Vintage1141_Imports.jpg|Punkrock Princess Cutaway Outfit Vintage_Imports_Item_100.jpg Vintage1117_Imports.jpg|Fabulous Barlesque Outfit Vintage_Imports_Item_120.jpg Vintage1283_Imports.jpg|Steam Punk Outfit Costumes: districts1036.jpg|Outfit of the Witch Fabulous easter costume.png|Fabulous Easter Costume Japanese kimino.png|Japanese Kimino Sweet southern belle costume.png|Sweet Southern Belle Costume peppermint princess.png|Peppermint Princess Dresses: Vintage14_Imports.jpg Vintage267_Imports.jpg Vint292_Imports.jpg Vintage293_Imports.jpg Vintage345_Imports.jpg Vintage348_Imports.jpg Vintage375_Imports.jpg Vintage377_Imports.jpg Vintage385_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_04 Aug. 30 01.07.jpg ScreenHunter_04 Aug. 30 01.37.jpg ScreenHunter_06 Aug. 30 14.54.jpg Vintage391_Imports.jpg Vintage437_Imports.jpg Vintage714_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_08 Sep. 17 22.52.jpg ScreenHunter_29 Oct. 01 18.45.jpg Vintage1107_Imports.jpg Vintage1278_Imports.jpg Vintage1313_Imports.jpg Vintage10_Imports.jpg|Cobalt Strapless Sequin Gown (Exclusive Deals) Vintage246_Imports.jpg|Satin Green Sheer Neckline Dress (Exclusive Deals) Vintage248_Imports.jpg|Flyaway Fuscia Strapless Dress (Exclusive Deals) 7678959.jpg 56756757.jpg 456456466.jpg 76767.jpg hghkg.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_111.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_112.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_121.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_129.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_135.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_137.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_138.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_143.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_145.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_147.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Vintage Imports August 2011000000433 (1).jpg|Image Courtesy of Mimi Kitt ItGirl Game Item of Interest Vintage Imports August 2011000000433 (2).jpg|Image Courtesy of Mimi Kitt ItGirl Game Item of Interest Vintage Imports August 2011000000433 (3).jpg|Image Courtesy of Mimi Kitt Vintage1279_Imports.jpg|Tan Ruffle Tiered Gown Vintage1280_Imports.jpg|Glamourous Starlight Ombre Gown Vintage1281_Imports.jpg|Steam Punk Madam Dress Vintage1282_Imports.jpg|Steam Punk Puffy Dress Vintage1290_Imports.jpg|Wood Nymph Gown Vintage1296 Imports.jpg|Ice Queen's Snowflake Dress Vintage1315_Imports.jpg|Twilight Flora Print Maxi Dress colbatgown.PNG|Cobalt Glitter Cutout Gown Vintage_Imports.png|Sparkle Bronze Slit Gown vintage_imports1.png|Lovely Corset Frill Dress vintagecircus.png|Sexy Ringmaster vintage1517_Imports.jpg|Glittering Hearts Mermaid Gown vintage1518_Imports.jpg|Sweet Entress's Favorite Dress vintage1519_Imports.jpg|Purple Foliage Sweetheart Dress Tops: Blouses: Vintage344_Imports.jpg Vintage Imports Item 136.jpg Vintage Imports Item 113.jpg Vintage1291_Imports.jpg|Bonnie Blue Sweetheart Top CDM Special Gift.jpg|Christine de Mignonne's Floral Halter Top Vintage1294_Imports.jpg|Green 70s Ruffle Blouse Jackets: Vintage447_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_29 Oct. 01 18.50.jpg Vintage274_Imports.jpg|Green and Turquoise Winter Coat (Exclusive Deals) Vintage_Imports_Item_106.jpg Vintage1297 Imports.jpg|Ice Queen's Warm White Cape dazzlesequinw.PNG|Purple Dazzling Sequin Blazer Bottoms: Skirts: Vintage1051_Imports.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_108.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_118.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_146.jpg Vintage1284_Imports.jpg|Blue Belle Skirt Vintage1295_Imports.jpg|Blue Pleated High Waist Skirt whitecherr.PNG|White Cherries Skirt Shorts: Pants: Leggings: Vintage18_Imports.jpg Vintage1303_Imports.jpg Vintage276_Imports.jpg|Black Snowflake Sheer Tights (Exclusive Deals) Vintage1298 Imports.jpg|Snowflake Embroidery Sheer Tights Accessories Shoes: Vintage22_Imports.jpg Vintage28_Imports.jpg Vintage38_Imports.jpg Vintage323_Imports.jpg Vintage346Imports.jpg Vintage353_Imports.jpg Vintage Imports Details (4).jpg Vintage534_Imports.jpg Vintage936_Imports.jpg Vintage1059_Imports.jpg Vintage278_Imports.jpg|Cobalt Rhinestone Bow Heels (Exclusive Deals) Vintage279_Imports.jpg|Gold Detailed Winter Boots (Exclusive Deals) Vintage_Imports_Item_107.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_115.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_116.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_128.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_151.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_132.jpg Vintage1285_Imports.jpg|Wood Platform Heels Vintage1286_Imports.jpg|Georgian Frill Heels Vintage1293_Imports.jpg|Yellow Buckle-strap Pumps Vintage1299 Imports.jpg|Ice Queen's Crystal Drapery Heels Circus platforms.png|Circus platforms Bags: Vintage_Imports.jpg Vintage20_Imports.jpg Vintage108_Imports.jpg Vintage314_Imports.jpg Vintage329_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_04 Aug. 30 01.32.jpg ScreenHunter_05 Aug. 30 14.49.jpg Vintage Imports Details (1).jpg Vintage Imports Details (2).jpg Vintage438_Imports.jpg ScreenHunter_08 Sep. 21 22.42.jpg Vintage1314_Imports.jpg Vintage281_Imports.jpg|Easter Bunny Basket Purse (Exclusive Deals) (and it's moving!) Flowers.png|Budding Blossoms (Free item, limited time) Vintage_Imports_Item_101.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_119.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_139.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_144.jpg Vintage1287_Imports.jpg|Lavender Flower Purse Jewelry: Vintage24_Imports.jpg Vintage8_Imports.jpg Vintage26_Imports.jpg Vintage112_Imports.jpg Vintage110_Imports.jpg Vintage273_Imports.jpg Vintage330_Imports.jpg Vintage332_Imports.jpg Vintage355_Imports.jpg Vintage354_Imports.jpg|Diamond Chandelier Drop Earrings ScreenHunter_07 Sep. 13 20.24.jpg|Diamond Drop Earrings ScreenHunter_04 Aug. 29 20.51.jpg|Who's the Fairest one of All Necklace ScreenHunter_04 Aug. 30 01.34.jpg ScreenHunter_14 Sep. 21 22.51.jpg ScreenHunter_04 Aug. 30 01.38.jpg ScreenHunter_05 Aug. 30 01.38.jpg Vintage883_Imports.jpg Vintage884_Imports.jpg Vintage912_Imports.jpg Vintage1115_Imports.jpg Vintage1262_Imports.jpg Vintage282_Imports.jpg|Elegant Pearly Flower Necklace (Exclusive Deals) Vintage283_Imports.jpg|Silver-tone Gold Wreath Necklace (Exclusive Deals) Vintage284_Imports.jpg|Silver-tone Gold Wreath Bracelet (Exclusive Deals) Vintage285_Imports.jpg|Triple Candelier Shell Earrings (Exclusive Deals) lauau.png|Lovely Multi-colored Lei Vintage_Imports_Item_102.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_104.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_109.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_141.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_134.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_150.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_103.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_105.jpg Vintage_Imports_Item_133.jpg Vintage1288_Imports.jpg Vintage1289_Imports.jpg|Diamond Chandelier Drop Earrings Vintage1301 Imports.jpg|Crystal Snowflake Cluster Necklace Vintage1300 Imports.jpg|Black Onyx Cluster Ring Vintage1332_Imports.jpg|Twisted Heart Pendant Necklace Swimwear: Other: Vintage315_Imports.jpg Unknown category: Vintage381_Imports.jpg Category:It Girl Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Incomplete Article